victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
One Thousand Berry Balls
One Thousand Berry Balls is the 7th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 54th episode overall. It aired on December 8th, 2012, the fifth-lowest amount of viewers for a Victorious episode. Plot Robbie wants to ask Cat to their school's cowboy luau, the Cow Wow, but Cat feels awkward about it and attempts to run away from him. When talking to an indifferent Jade, Cat says that she doesn't want to go to the Cow Wow with Robbie, but at the same time she really likes him and doesn't want him to go to the dance with a different girl. Robbie eventually corners Cat in the Blackbox Theater and tells her that he is going to the dance with Gabriella, inciting a great deal of jealousy within Cat. At the Cow Wow, Cat sees Robbie with Gabriella, so she takes Sinjin and dances with him so that Robbie would notice and become jealous. Sinjin then kicks Cat in the head when going for a dance move, knocking Cat out. When she regains consciousness, she asks Robbie, who had come to her aid after she got kicked, to stay with her. After Tori and André's song, Robbie asks Cat if she wants to know a secret and kisses her. Shocked, she runs away from him and rides her bike home. Subplot With Tori strapped for cash, André gets her a job at the yogurt shop that he works at, Yotally Togurt. Tori and Andre eventually get the task of having to give out 1,000 Berry Balls. However, because of the strange outfit that Tori has to wear, in addition to the Berry Balls looking weird, she has a very hard time giving them out. Eventually, Tori solves this problem by sticking them all in her hat, but the balls start to melt and drip all over her face. She tells the manager that it's a lot of mascara and André carries her out, saying that he's taking her to the "Mascara clinic". The two of them manage to make it to the Cow Wow in time to sing Here's 2 Us. Trivia *'Absent:' Daniella Monet as Trina Vega **This was her last absence of the series. *Dan Schneider posted a video of an upcoming episode on YouTube, but then made it private. However, someone else uploaded it to the public.Dan's Video *This episode and Tori Fixes Beck and Jade both got low ratings due to the fact Football was on both Saturdays. *The setting and clothes of the characters represent both the old West and Hawaii. *This is the second time Jade has dressed in Western-style clothing, the first being in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. * This is the fourth episode in Season 4 that the episode title is said. *This is the second duet of this season. *This is the second time that Tori sings in a duet this season. The first was LA Boyz in Three Girls and a Moose. *This is the first episode this season that Trina's absent and a song is sung. *This is the second episode that a song is sung, Trina was absent and a name is not used in an episode title. The first time was in The Great Ping Pong Scam with Tell Me that You Love Me. *Rex is absent in this episode as well. *Sinjin's sock puppets make their first appearance in the series. *Ariana Grande tweeted about Cat wearing pigtails for this episode. *This is the fourth, and final, time that Cat wears pigtails. The first was in the flashback in The Great Ping Pong Scam, the second was in Wok Star and the third was in April Fools' Blank. *Nick Jonas was supposedly on set while this episode filmed. *Kellen McGee appears in this episode as Georgie and plays bass guitar. **This is the second time that Kellen McGee appears on Victorious, the first being Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. *Avan tweeted a pic of himself dressed as a cowboy on July 12th.Photo *Lane Napper appears in this episode, and he also said that he made the choreography for the episode.Lane Napper's TweetLane Napper in this episode *Matt Bennett's sister, Ally, along with one of Ariana Grande's best friends, Alexa Luria, appeared in this episode as extras. *Burf made his ninth appearance in this episode, after Tori and Jade's Play Date, Driving Tori Crazy, April Fools' Blank, The Blonde Squad, Wanko's Warehouse, Three Girls And A Moose, and Cell Block. *This episode features the song Here's 2 Us performed by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III. *The music video of Here's 2 Us was shown on TheSlap before the episode aired. *This is the second kiss that Robbie and Cat share in the series. The first occurred in Stage Fighting. *This is the first episode to focus on the dynamics of all three of the main heterosexual couples; Tandré, Cabbie, and Bade; separately. Ironically, given that there is no romantic interaction between the two, Tandré is the only pairing that does not have any relationship problems. *'Ending Tagline:' "A wiener?" - Tori *Because of the promo and the link of the episode, many Cabbie fans speculated this to be the episode where Robbie and Cat finally become a couple, as Ariana Grande had once tweeted that Cat and Robbie were to become a couple in a future episode. *This is the second episode with a scene where Robbie is wearing Matt Bennett's glasses instead of his own. The first was the final scene Robbie was in, "Tori Tortures Teacher." *This was Lane's last appearance in the show. *Rather oddly; not just for Victorious but for television shows in general; the title refers to the subplot, Tori having to give out one thousand berry balls, rather than the A-plot. *This is the first, and only, episode of the fourth season where Tori is the subject of the subplot instead of the A-plot. Goofs *Even though the boss bought Tori's and André's story, mascara cannot fall from their forehead. *In the scene where Robbie confronts Cat in the Blackbox Theatre, Matt Bennett is wearing his own glasses instead of Robbie's glasses. Transcript Click here for the transcript of this episode. Quotes Tori: I'm in! André: She's in! Tori: But, wait. André: He waits. (Cat is talking to Jade and trying to avoid Robbie when he enters) Jade: Well, think fast, because here he comes. Cat: Quick, hide me! Jade: Where, Cat, in my bra? Cat: Oh! (looks) No, that'll never work. Robbie: I just wanted to talk to her, she ran away from me! Why would a girl do that? (Jade walks away) Robbie: Yeah, but you walked away. Robbie: You don't have to keep running away from me. I already asked Gabriella to be my date to the Cow Wow. Cat: Gabriella? Robbie: Mmmhmm. Cat: Well, what'd she say? Robbie: She said "Si". Cat: That means yes! Robbie: I know! I looked it up. Cat: (giggles) Well, yay! You got yourself a pretty girl to take to the Cow Wow. Robbie: Yeah. Well, I just wanted to let you know you don't have to run away from me anymore. Cat: (giggles) Thanks, Robbie. Robbie: See you in class. Cat: K. (Robbie leaves, whistling. Cat takes a chair and hurls it against the wall) Cat: (angry) Gabriella...! Tori looks through her locker André: Looking for something? Tori: Yes...do you have it? André: Do you mean do I have it right here in this pocket? Tori: Yes! Do you? André: Nah, I'm just messing with you. Tori spits out the counter cleanser at the mall André: 'It's her first time... eating cleanser. ''the berry balls start to melt onto Tori's face '''Mr. Moony: So, is that T-or-i...or T-o-r-y... Tori: Uh, yeah! Mr. Moony: What's happening? André: She's crying... Tori: I'm crying, I'm so happy to be getting $100 and my mascara is dripping... Mr. Moony: How much mascara are you wearing? Tori: ' Okay, I will pay you $1 if you take one of these disgusting berry balls. ''boy takes the money and runs away 'Tori: ' Hey! We had a deal!!! asking about the berry balls flavour '''Tori: And what flavour is that? Mr. Moony: ' Green. Gallery Video Gallery Click 'here to see the video gallery for One Thousand Berry Balls. Reception Reception for the episode was decidedly mixed. Many offered high praise to Here's 2 Us, but most, the Cabbie shippers in particular, were displeased at the highly abrupt ending to the episode and the lack of resolution to Cat and Robbie's relationship. References 407 407 407 407 407 407